


Pull Me Closer

by TheWriter2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Slow Burn, They bicker a lot, be warned: your teeth may rot, but its so cute, but so stupid, he speaks a little spanish here :), lance gets hurt tho, latino lance, srry i always hurt them somehow, stupid space boyfriends, they are so far gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter2/pseuds/TheWriter2
Summary: An ancient power dwells in Lance’s very bones. It hums a sweet song of the sea in Lance’s ear, calling him to the water. Keith’s bones are on fire as the very spirit of the flame lives in him. However, it’s these ancient powers that begin to pull them together; that shows them how to properly balance each other out





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is officially the longest one-shot i've written
> 
> only acknowledging that the black lion flashbacks happened here, kay?
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!! (this is the second time i'm post cause something went wrong at first so i'm sorry if i sound rushed or smthing)

Lance woke up in the middle of the night. He expected his breathing to be ragged and his skin to be clammy with sweat--the usual side effects of his nightmares. But that night, his breathing was even and his skin was dry. 

But it was what lay beneath his skin that had awoken him. 

He felt something slither across his bones. A spirit. An energy. Something ancient. It was cold and smooth against the core of what made him Lance. Intimidating, but familiar in a way he couldn’t seem to place. His bones ached as the energy seemed to seep inside his bones. It settled there and Lance felt a wave of exhaustion come over him as the energy whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

When he awoke, the memory had vanished to the realm of sleep and dreams. 

Lance let the sunlight kiss his face as he stood with his eyes closed. The planet Hamar was one of the more Earth-like planets they had visited on their diplomatic travels. The Gwan Hamars’ capital was on a cliffside near the ocean. Lance stood on a balcony, pretending the salty air was the same air from Earth, and that the strong Hamaran sunlight was the same that kissed his skin on Miami Beach. As he stood there, he felt something tug at the core of his being. Something calling him to the water. 

He opened his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the sunlight and stared at the horizon--blue on blue. Sky and sea. Freedom. Home. 

The tug came again. A calling to surround himself with something familiar. A call to feed some unknown part of him that hungered for the water he knew so well. 

His feet were carrying him to the beach when Hunk called for him. 

Painstakingly, he tore his eyes from the calm of the ocean and forced his feet to take him inside. 

 

To Lance’s immense relief, the Gwan Hamars invited the Paladins for a stroll on the beach. A change of scenery, they claimed, to ease the pressures of political talk. Lance had the feeling they felt the sea call to them just a strongly as he did. 

Allura and Shiro walked ahead of him, engaged in a casual conversation with Jaman and Kalmak, the Gwan Hamars’ ruling counselors. Lance had tugged off his boots before they’d left and walked with his feet ankle deep in the cool ocean. That call inside of him hummed with satisfaction at the contact. Pidge stayed a safe distance away from the ocean, typing furiously into the tablet that Allura and Coran had provided her with at their last stop. Hunk was walking contently in the water just in front of Lance. Lance had to twist around to see Keith. He walked well away from the edge of the water, but seemed to enjoy the sea breeze. Lance felt his breath catch as the breeze seemed to play flirtatiously with Keith’s hair and Keith almost leaned into it. 

Lance welcomed the ocean’s distraction. 

He gazed down at the water and felt the energy gather at his feet. The water around him seemed to hum with some sort of resonating energy--some sort of power--that Lance knew was older than anything he could imagine. The ocean seemed to swirl around him, nipping at his ankles as a puppy may. Lance smiled. Hamar was a young planet and its ocean seemed to have a youthful personality as well. 

He leaned down and offered a hand to the sea. And the water shied away at first before engulfing Lance’s hand in sea water. Lance let out a small laugh as he felt the water’s joy and friendliness. He glanced up, wondering if any of his teammates had seen what had happened. 

The ocean called for his attention. Like when he communicated with Blue, an idea was placed gently in his mind. His grin widened as he silently agreed with the ocean. The water hugging his hand shot back into the sea and Lance felt the strange presence surge towards Hunk with a mighty splash.

“Hey!” Hunk exclaimed. He turned to see Lance clutching his sides with laughter. “Not cool, man.”

Lance wiped a tear from his eye. “I beg to differ,” he countered. 

A dangerous smile spread across Hunk’s face. “Oh yeah?”

The next thing Lance knew, he was underwater. Hunk stood above him, letting out a rumbling laughter. The ocean cradled around Lance, seeming to be concerned. Lance sent out the thought that he was okay and stood up. Then he tackled Hunk with a defiant, “Bring it on,  _ caballero _ .”

 

The Gwan Hamars were more than happy to join the alliance that Allura was forming. However they only made up half of the planet’s population. Deeper in the large continent that made up Hamar, dwelled the Oma Hamars. While the Gwan lived on the sea and the plains that lay in the cradle of the mountains, the Oma lived deep in the mountains and the jungle on their opposite side. Their capital lay in the belly of Mount Kishma, a mountain that protruded from the jungle like an Aztec temple Lance remembered reading about in school. 

Lance liked the Gwan Hamars a lot more. 

The Oma were more reserved than their counterparts. They lived in a military society, lead by Commander Lima, a fierce woman that only Allura rivaled  in presence. Lance felt like he was suffocating between the trees and soldiers. The call in his belly rang out stronger than ever to return to the freedom of the open sea. 

It didn’t help that the Oma didn’t seem to like him either. 

They immediately shied away from him. They cast begrudging glances his way when Commander Lima turned her back. But even Lima spent the least amount of time she could around Lance. 

Despite this, the Oma were more than willing to join the alliance. Although the Galra hadn’t attacked their planet, the merchants that they traded with shared stories of the horrors their overlords placed upon them. 

To seal the alliance, Commander Lima called upon the high priest of Quezalet, the Oma’s god of the jungle and war. The priest was an older man. He hobbled up to the commander and the princess. He called over Lance and his fellow paladins so they could take part in the ceremony. As Lance stepped closer, the priest tensed. He set his hundred year eyes on Lance and that call inside him silenced, as if it were trying to hide itself from those wide, burning green eyes. 

“You,” the priest said. 

Commander Lima placed a hand on the priest’s shoulder. “Kimar, please. The paladins are here in search of peace.”

The old man didn’t take his eyes off Lance. 

“He needs to go.” 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “He’s not going anywhere,” Keith said, stepping between them. “He is a paladin of Voltron.”

The priest trailed his eyes over Keith before settling on Lance again. “And I thank him for his service in the fight against the Galra,” he said, “but his presence here is an insult against the great Quezalet himself.”

“I’m not sure we understand what you mean,” Allura said softly. 

Kimar said, “Long before we entered the forest, Quezalet and Ramashin, the god of the sea, warred over the right to rule Hamar. Jimana, the mother goddess, stepped in after a hundred years of devastating war and divided the world and its people in two: Gwan and his family were given to Ramashin. Oma and her husband were given to Quezalet. Jimana raised the mountains, separating the two kingdoms and forbade the two gods from entering the other’s territory.”

His eyes seemed to stare straight through Lance. Straight to where that call lay in silence. “The Blue Paladin’s presence violates that ancient command.”

Allura gave Lance a once over and seemed to understand. “Perhaps Kimar is right,” she said carefully. 

“ _ Que? _ ” Lance yelped.

Allura sighed. “Please, Lance. We need this alliance.”

Lance felt anger boil in his ears. It was a blind anger. He wasn’t even sure what set it off. But he knew that this was wrong. He had a right to be here. To witness this ceremony. To be part of this force they were building. 

“No.”

Allura and Lima had twin faces of shock. “What are you saying, young paladin?” Lima asked cautiously. 

“You dare violate our laws?” Kimar demanded. 

The call inside Lance responded to his anger and hummed in his veins. “ _ Ni mierda.  _ I have a right to be here,” he said stubbornly. “I have a place here. A purpose.” His voice betrayed his insecurity. The energy in his body thrummed with concerned. 

Shiro sighed. “Lance, you’re acting like a child. Please make the mature decision and respect these people’s traditions.” 

The energy in Lance’s veins surged and was suddenly a part of every atom in Lance’s body. He felt the ocean’s breeze on his face, kissing his cheeks and threading its fingers in his hair. The water that trickled down the mountain and the water under their feet stirred, awakened by this ancient energy that Lance was now a conduit of. 

Kimar stepped back, his jaw slack. Lima stared with wide eyes. His friends were shocked. With a voice that wasn’t his own, Lance said, “‘The mature decision’? The spirit of the sea is older than any of you mere mortals can imagine. It is not tied to one god or one world. It roams across planets and galaxies. It is more than you can ever imagine.”

At some point, Lance’s feet left the floor. 

“The sea brings life,” the voice said through Lance. “It is a shame the Oma have forgotten.” A laugh that sounded like the ocean crashing against weathered rocks came from Lance’s throat. “Perhaps I should remind them of the power of the ocean.”

A warm hand grasped Lance’s. The storm inside of him calmed at the contact. The hand pulled him back to the ground and arms wrapped around him. The energy--the spirit--calmed and was lulled down inside Lance as the arms sent warmth through his body. The sense of awareness left Lance. The waters around him calmed and the ocean breeze disappeared. Exhaustion hit Lance like a truck, reminding some subconscious part of him of the night the power entered him. He leaned into those strong arms as sleep took him to dreams of a far away beach and a laugh that set his heart on fire. 

 

“So what you’re saying is,” Lance said, “that our lions are connected with some kind of intergalactic god? And if we get too buddy-buddy with our lion that god will inhabit us?”

“Well, not exactly,” Coran said. “The asteroids that your lions were formed from each had its own unique quintessence. King Alfor believed that the quintessence is what gave each of the lions its personality.” He paused, taking in Lance again. “However, I don’t believe he expected that quintessence to begin to dwell partially in a lion’s paladin.”

Pidge’s glasses gleamed. “I can’t imagine the kind of science it would have taken to manipulate energy like that into machinery.”

“I agree it’s super cool, but it’s kinda freaky though,” Hunk said. “I mean, how it just possessed Lance like that.” 

“It did not posses me!” Lance protested. His friend’s silence challenged him. “Okay, maybe it did. Just a little.”

“Do you think the ‘possessions,’ let’s call them, will pose a problem in the future?” Shiro asked. 

Coran thought for a moment before replying. “I believe that it is simply a matter of mastering your relationship with the quintessence,” he said. “Like learning how to fly your lion, it will take practice and an open relationship to understand the quintessence. Perhaps it will bring you closer to your lion if you make the power your own.” 

“What kind of powers will we get?” Pidge asked, excitement lacing the edge of her voice. 

Coran hummed and said, “If I remember correctly, the Black Paladin was known as the Guardian Spirit of the Sky. The Yellow Paladin was titled the Guardian Spirit of the Land. The Green the Guardian Spirit of the Forest.The Red Paladin the Guardian Spirit of Fire. And I think we all know that Lance’s title is the Guardian Spirit of Water. So I would believe that the quintessence will correlate somehow with those titles.”  

“How can you tell when the quintessence . . . enters your body?” Keith asked softly. 

All eyes shifted to Lance. He felt his heart pound feebly in his chest at the sudden attention. He looked back at his memories and said, “I’m not sure. I remember waking up one morning before landing in Hamar feeling extremely tired. And when we were with the Gwan, there was this tug in my stomach, calling me to the ocean. Calling me home.” 

“Home?” Hunk asked. 

Lance nodded. “Home to the ocean. Home to Miami.” 

 

Keith was in the middle of sparring with Lance when he felt something tickle the tips of his toes and fingers. He paused for a fraction of a second in response to the sensation. One skillfully landed blow from Lance had Keith’s full attention. They continued sparing, but in the back of Keith’s mind he felt the tickling sensation again. Soon it moved into his hands and feet, slipping across his bones with a whisper of heat and reckless power. Heat licked at his nerves and Keith cried out, falling to his knees at the sudden burst of pain. 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed, dropping the staff he’d been dueling with and rushing to Keith’s side. “Keith, buddy,  _ caballero _ . Speak to me, man. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Keith winced as the power and heat brushed against his mind before settling in his stomach. He cracked his eyes open, and started at how close Lance’s face was pressed to his own. But the concern in Lance’s eyes was enough to short circuit Keith’s brain. “Lance?” he asked pathetically. 

Lance’s eyes seemed to light up. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s me, buddy.” He helped Keith into a sitting position. “How--What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” Keith said softly, gripping Lance’s arm. Lance tightened the grip his arm had around Keith’s waist. Keith flushed, but he wasn’t sure it was solely due to Lance’s contact. “I feel really hot.”

Lance muttered something that Keith couldn’t quite catch before asking, “Are you sick?”

“I don’t think so,” he answered. Keith felt like his bones were on fire. “I think . . . I think some of that quintessence entered my body through Red’s bond.” 

“What does it feel like?” Lance asked softly. 

“Like my bones are on fire.” 

Lance pursed his lips. “I guess it’s different for each of us.” 

Keith glanced up at him. “What does yours feel like?”

A smiled flickered on Lance’s lips. “It feels like I’m standing on the beach with the waves at my heels.”

“I’d take that over this anyday,” Keith muttured.

“Hey, maybe it will get better after a while,” Lance said, helping Keith stand. 

Keith nodded through a wince. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

It didn’t get better. 

Keith felt like he was constantly sitting in a sauna. The heat under his skin was unbearable at times and at others it was a soft, comforting warmth. More often than not, however, the heat kept him for concentrating. From sleeping. 

Unsurprisingly, Lance picked up on this during one of their training sessions. 

“You aren’t doing so hot,” he said, holding up a hand to stop the spar. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lately I’ve only  _ been _ hot.” 

Lance held up his hands in surrender. “What’s been going on?” he asked, tossing a water bottle at Keith. 

Keith drowned the bottle in a matter of seconds. Wiping his mouth, he replied, “I can’t sleep. The heat keeps me awake.”

It took Lance a moment too long to reply. “Did you get a fan?”

“Doesn’t work.”

“Cold shower?”

“Lasts two minutes.”

Lance tapped his chin in thought. He took a swig of his water and faced Keith (who totally hadn’t watched Lance’s throat as he swallowed; nope). “My room’s really cold,” Lance said. 

“So?” Keith asked. 

“Why don’t you try sleeping in there tonight?” Lance said cooly. 

Keith almost declined immediately, but actually cooling off and sleeping sounded so good to him that he didn’t even care that it meant he’d be sleeping in the same room as Lance. That it meant he’d probably be sleeping  _ next to _ Lance. Lance, who gave out smiles like they cost him nothing. Lance, who probably only added to the heat coming from his body. 

“Okay.”

He could almost feel the ancient energy purr in delight against his bones.  

 

The moment Keith stepped into Lance’s room, the heat in his bones seemed to roll off him like steam. His muscles relaxed, and his eyes were heavy. Lance sat down on his bed and gestured for Keith to sit across from him. Keith would have fallen asleep in the chair if Lance hadn’t said, “Since we’re here, why don’t we try to find a way to get that fire under control?”

Keith opened his eyes. “How do you suggest we do that?”

Lance smiled and leaned over Keith, grabbing an empty glass. “Like this.” Lance closed his eyes and breathed evenly. Keith found himself memorizing every line on Lance’s face. He couldn’t shake the memory of how ethereal Lance had looked when the Water Spirit had taken over his body. His eyes had glowed blue and his short hair had whipped around him. He would never forget how Lance’s storm had calmed when Keith took his hand. 

Another bonding moment Lance had forgotten. 

A rattling sound drew Keith’s attention away from Lance’s face. From under the bathroom door, a puddle of water leaked into the room. Keith saw a smile tug at Lance’s lips as the water began to rise from the ground. Keith gasped. The water moved through the air under Lance’s steady eye and into the empty glass. 

“How--I mean when--I mean . . . whoah,” Keith sputtered. 

Lance smiled. “After Hamar, I started feeling really cold. Like you said, it was like my bones were freezing over. Like when you’re swimming and your toes hit a cold current,” he said. “Then one day, I got really thirsty. I was half asleep and the kitchen was too far away for three in the morning. And like what just happened, the water answered my request.”

He met Keith’s gaze. 

“The cold went away.”

“For how long?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. “About a day or two. But when the cold came again I tried to summon the water. And it worked.”

Keith sat back in his chair. “Wow.”

Lance nodded. “I practice every day. It . . . I don’t feel cold anymore,” he said. And a little quieter: “And less homesick.”

Keith cleared his throat. “So how do you do it?”

“I just think about what I want the water to do,” Lance said. 

“What detailed instructions,” Keith said flatly. 

Lance threw his arms out. “ _ Oye, hombre _ . I’m just playing this by ear.” 

Keith let a small smile play on his lips. “Okay, so I should just think about fire?”

“Well, I mean please think about a specific place for it to show up,” Lance said. “I’m not sure how well my skill will be against a raging fire in my room.”

Keith let out a deep breath and concentrated. He stared at the tip of his finger, willing the fire in his bones to  _ get out _ . The power inside of his hummed in approval and the heat rushed to his hands and a spark flickered above his finger. Then suddenly a flame burst into being. Lance gasped. “ _ Puchica, hombre _ . That’s one hell of a fire for your first time.”

Keith stared at the flame. “That’s all the heat that was inside me.” 

Lance whistled. “No wonder you couldn’t sleep.” They stared at the flame for a moment longer before Lance said, “Alright, time to rest up,  _ muchacho _ .”

Keith started, having forgotten why he’d come to Lance’s room in the first place. He willed the fire out and slipped into the bathroom to take off his clothes. 

When he emerged a few moments later, he wasn’t prepared to see Lance in a pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt.

He felt underdressed. And he was wearing a T-shirt and boxers. 

“The image would last longer if you just took a picture, Keith,” Lance said suddenly. Keith shook his head, unaware that he had been staring. He shoved past Lance and crawled into his bed, scowling at the sheets. “Uh, excuse me,” Lance said. “Who said you were sleeping there?”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you weren’t comfortable--”

“No!” Lance exclaimed. “Who said that you’re sleeping next to the wall? That is my spot, bro.”

Keith stared at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. “You’re such a child,” he said, sliding over. Lance made a face and crawled over Keith, seeming to make sure that one of his knees made contact with Keith’s stomach. They finally settled down (after a few slaps and pinches). Keith lay facing Lance who stared right back at him. “Is this awkward?” Lance whispered.

“Kinda.”

“Sorry.”

Keith shook his head. “Nah. I’m pretty sure I’m the one making it awkward.”

Lance played with the blanket for a moment. “Want to play a game?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What kind of game.”

“Well,” Lance began, “I say one thing that I’m thinking about and you say one thing you’re thinking about. Until we either fall asleep or get bored.”

“Okay.”

Lance smiled. “Then I’ll start. I’m thinking about how my bed will probably smell like your sweat now.”

Keith slapped his shoulder. “Excuse you.”

“It’s the truth,” Lance said, rubbing his shoulder. “You’re turn.”

“I’m thinking about how stupid you are.”

“Insulated!” Lance exclaimed. “I’m probably smarter than you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“ _ Vamonos, caballero.” _

And suddenly their faces were far too close together. Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his cheek. Lance’s hair tickled his forehead where it landed between his bangs. And his eyes. Lance’s eyes were too bright as they stared at him. 

Then Lance flipped over to face the wall, muttering his good nights and the moment was over. Keith nodded to himself and whispered his response. 

_ I’m thinking about how nice it would be if you liked me, too. _

 

Everything had gone to hell.

Allura had received an invite from the planet Eshet to speak about the possibility for an alliance. Coran’s records had it listed as a free planet, surrounded by Galra troops who would surely be arriving soon. So Allura jumped at the chance to gain an ally in the midst of enemy territory. 

They were too late. 

It had been a trap expertly laid. The only surviving Jarmets living on the planet were the property of their hidden Galra slaveowners. They had waltzed right into the main room of the city hall and the Galra had pounced. They had been split up in their attempt to escape. Hunk and Shiro were pursued by the Galra lieutenant down one corridor, and Pidge and Allura held off Galra soldiers in another. Lance and Keith have shoved Coran out of the city hall before it had been locked down in hope that he’d make it back to the castle, and the lions, in time. 

Now their backs were against a wall as Galra circled in towards them. The power in Lance’s bones hummed with concern. He fired into the crowd of soldiers, taking them down with a few trained shots. Next to him, Keith kept the soldiers from coming in too close with a powerful arc of his sword. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw a soldier rush in at Keith’s blindspot. With a roar, he shoved Keith aside and took the blow himself. 

Lance clutched his side as he dropped his bayard and fell to the ground. He groaned in pain. His vision blurred and he felt the power--his power he called it now--throb around his wound. With every bit of strength, he stayed awake. He stayed awake and saw Keith step over him, eyes blazing. His sword and hands were on fire. With a wide arc, he kept the soldiers at bay. Any who came too close were barbeque. 

Lance stayed awake long enough to see Shiro and Hunk dispose of the rest of the soldiers. And to see Keith lean over him with tears in his eyes.

 

Keith caught him when he came out of the healing pod. His friends gathered around as Lance leaned tiredly on Keith’s shoulder. He was hardly listening to what they said because he remembered. He remembered Keith protecting him with his life. He remembered Keith looking at him like he was losing everything that mattered to him. 

And he wasn’t sure what to do with that information. 

So he leaned on Keith, forcing him to carry Lance to his room. Once sat on his bed, Lance stared at the space between them uncomfortably. Keith cleared his throat, mumbling something about how he should go. As he turned, Lance grabbed his hand. He kept his eyes trained on their hands as he said, “I’m thinking about how you were crying as I passed out.”

He felt Keith go very still. His power hummed in response to the regret he felt filling his chest. 

Keith squeezed his hand. 

“I’m thinking about how stupid you are for jumping in front of that blaster for me,” he said finally. Lance looked up to see Keith’s rueful smile. “I mean, what about me is worth saving?”

Lance yanked Keith closer, a fierce look in his eyes. “Don’t ever say that,” he said, his voice cool with the gravity of his words. “You are worth more than anything in these worlds. Please don’t think otherwise.”

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes. “I could say the same to you.”

“What?” Lance blinked. 

“I know that you feel like you don’t have a place on the team,” Keith said, his voice soft. “That’s probably one of the reasons you got so mad on Hamar. But you are so important to m--us. I mean, I wouldn’t be here without you, Lance. We probably wouldn’t have been able to get to the Blue Lion without you.” He squeezed Lance’s hand again. “And I  _ get it _ . I get what it’s like to feel inferior to someone.”

Lance gave him an incredulous look. 

Keith looked down. “I grew up in Shiro’s shadow. I mean, how could anyone live up to all that Shiro has accomplished?”

Lance squeezed his hand. “I know right.”

They smiled at each other, hands still intertwined. Lance felt his emotions swell in his chest. He looked away first, saying, “That was really cool. What you did with the fire and your bayard and all.”

Keith stared at him for a moment. “What did I do?”

“You don’t remember?” Keith shook his head. “Your hands and sword lit on fire as you protected my sorry ass from the Galra!” Lance exclaimed. “How could you not remember?”

Keith looked away. “I guess I was more worried about the fact that you’d gotten yourself hurt than if my hands were on fire.”

Lance turned Keith’s hand around in his. “It’s a miracle they didn’t get burned.”

“Yeah,” Keith said softly as Lance ran his thumb over Keith’s hand. Lance tugged Keith forward until he was sitting next to him on the bed. 

“I’m thinking,” Lance said, “that your hands are very pretty. Though not as pretty as mine.” 

Keith scoffed playfully. “Okay, but my hair is definitely softer.”

“Ha!” Lance said. “If you’re so sure, let’s prove it then.” Keith’s eyed went wide as Lance leaned forward to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

And holy quiznak, Lance couldn’t believe how soft Keith’s hair was. He ran his fingers through it again. Keith cleared his throat. 

Lance jumped back. “Sorry,” he said, his voice cracking. 

“S’okay,” Keith muttured. 

Lance knocked shoulders with him. “Your turn.”

Keith locked eyes with Lance and said, “I’mthinkingabouthowprettyyouare.”

“What?”

“Your turn,” Keith said, turning away. Lance replayed the words in his mind and took in Keith’s flushed face. A grin spread across his lips and he leaned in and said, “I’m thinking about how cute you are when you blush.”

Keith tensed and let out a string of incomprehensible sounds. Lance smiled and reclaimed Keith’s hand. “Want to know what else I’m thinking about?” he asked. Keith nodded. Lance leaned forward and whispered, “I’m thinking about how much I like you.”

His face was on fire. The competitive part of Lance was sure that he was redder than Keith. The embarrassed part of Lance was stuck on the fact that Keith was just staring at him. Keith’s nose caught on fire. Lance sputtered out a laugh as Keith batted at the flame. Lance brushed a lock of hair out of Keith’s face. “You’re so cute.”

“If you go on, we will both literally melt,” Keith said. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

Keith looked down at where Lance held his hand. “I like you, too.”

Lance leaned forward, their hands still intertwined. He brushed his nose against Keith’s. “Will you catch on fire if I kiss you?”

“You would have to be a very good kisser for that to happen,” Keith replied cooly.

“I’m probably a better kisser than you.”

Keith leaned dangerously close. “Prove it,” he whispered. 

Lance’s lips were on Keith’s before he’d even finished the taunt. They crashed into each other with equal amounts of need. Undoubtedly part from almost losing each other that day and part from skirting around each other for so long. And when Lance pulled away, his heart thundered at the sheer amount of happiness that came from Keith’s smile. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Keith's lips. “And the verdict is?”

Keith smirked. “I’m not on fire.”

“My charred shirt begs to differ.”

They looked down at the burnt handprints on Lance’s shirt where Keith’s hands had rested on his hips. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Keith asked, pressing a hand to Lance’s shirt. 

Lance shook his head. “Just my heart. It can’t take this much love.” Keith cringed and smothered Lance’s face with a pillow, successfully pinning him to the bed.. “You know you love it!” Lance said, his laugh muffled by the pillow.

Keith propped his head on the pillow. “Yeah, I do.”

Lance went still. He moved swiftly, changing their positions in an instant. “You’re such an idiot,” he said, letting all the love he felt for Keith show through his words. 

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ idiot,” Keith said, pulling Lance closer. 

Lance closed his eyes. “And I’m yours,” he said as they kissed again. 

He could feel their power hum together. Fire and water balancing each other out. The two givers of life. 

Lance could agree with that. He always felt more alive when he was with Keith.  

**Author's Note:**

> honestly surprised i finished writing this today. this was written in a day people. and i am so proud
> 
> This was actually inspired by this post  
> http://angelrider13.tumblr.com/post/156381439202/joker-ace-saw-one-of-my-fav-quotes-on-here  
> Also by this post:  
> http://space-capri-suns.tumblr.com/post/156509193761/velocesmells-ok-last-doodle-for-tonight-i-swear
> 
> please let me know what you guys think!! i hope you loved it <3
> 
> have a wonderful day :3


End file.
